Rock Ket
Rocky Moon Skies is the adopted son of Stormy and Starcatcher Skies. He lives with them and his adopted brothers at the Skies Household. He's also been adopted into the Moon family, led by Dark Moon. Description A blue unicorn colt with an Eye of Horus cutie-mark. Personality Dedicated to making those around him happy, but occasionally sacrifices his own happiness for others. Loves his family, and considers his closest friends to be like brothers and sisters to him. He fears losing any of his family, to injury or simply moving away. Due to his tough childhood in Fillydelphia, Rocky has dedicated his new life into Ponyville to making as many friends and family as possible in order to move on from his horrible past. Cutie Mark Rocky's Cutie Mark is the Eye of Horus. It represents his special gift of sensing when his friends and family are happy, sad, or in peril. He also has visions of these moments that pop in his head in random moments. He's used his gift to help save his friends and family from certain scenarios. He cutie mark was revealed to him when he sensed his brother Robin unable to move in Whitetail Woods and he and his adopted father Stormyskies tracked him down and rescued him. Talents *Being a unicorn, Rocky knows how to do some beginner spells. Though there have been a lot of times where he's used his magic beyond his own expectations. He's discovered a move called the Magic Blitz, where he combines his magic with a full speed gallop to create a fiery, magical charge *Rocky has always been musically inclined since his Fillydelphia days. His main insturment is the saxophone, but he can also play a little bit of piano, guitar, and sing. He earned a lot of bits while living in Filly by doing some gigs all over the city. Since he's gotten to Ponyville, he shared his muiscal talent with all of his friends, family, and even Sapphire Shores. Relationships 'Kiryn Gearwings- '''family friend of Rocky and the Skies family. Kiryn was one of Rocky's first friends in Ponyville and since that time she's been the big sister Rocky has always wanted. Whenever Rocky is down, Kiryn is there for her wise words and to get him back on his hooves. '''Stormy Skies- '''adopted father of Rocky and patton of the Skies Residence. Stormy is a big-time family pony. He welcomes anypony into his family with open hooves. He started out as a good friend of Rocky when he first arrived in Ponyville. Since his arrival, Stormy had always looked out for Rocky like the father the Rocky never had. So when Stormy offered to become his guardian and Rocky first called him "Dad", the Skies family was born. '''Starcatcher Skies-' adoptive mother of Rocky. She and Rocky first really connected when she was captured by a huge spider and Rocky used his senses to track her down and save her along the help with his friends. Since then, Star has been the mother Rocky has always wanted. She's always there for Rocky to offer her unconditional love when Rocky needs it most. '''Aero Corsair- '''older brother of Rocky. Aero is a graduate of the Stalliongrad Air Academy. In a sense, Aero is Rocky's means of personal inspiration. He truly admires how kind, generous, and lust for adventure that Aero has. In a sense, Rocky's bond with Aero every passing day after every little mini adventure they have. Even when he was away at Stalliongard for urgent business reasons, Aero's presence was still felt by Rocky. '''Dartz Zebo Skies- '''older brother of Rocky. Dartz has been one of the more supportive of Rocky's siblings. He does his best to make Rocky as happy and to protect him. In fact, he found he cutie mark defending Robin from their biological father. He's always been a family pony who's always there to put a smile on his brothers' faces with his brotherly love. '''WingShear- '''family friend of Rocky and the Skies. WingShear has always been a supportive, caring friend of Rocky. She's always there to put a smile on his face when he's down. Their relationship has grown to a point where she's become Rocky's aunt. '''Drew Scroll- '''older brother of Rocky. Drew has always been very supportive of Rocky since the day they first met. Drew had overheard that Rocky was never told when his birthday was so he and Kiryn organized his very first birthday party. Since then, the two of them have formed a strong bond and have become pony brothers. They also share a love for music and have both made friends with Sapphire Shores. '''Slowhoof Blues- '''a pony that shares Rocky's desire of music. He's also become a big brother like figure to Rocky as he's always there for him when he needs somepony to talk to. '''SingSong- '''in a sense, Rocky's 2nd mother. Rocky had always admired Singsong from afar for how much she loves her newly adoptive son Hamlet, how kind and generous she is, and how musically talent she is. Like Star and Wingshear, Singsong has always welcomed Rocky into her home with open hooves and give him motherly love when he needs it. Even though it isn't official, she has made Rocky and honorary member of her new family. '''Purple Rain- '''Marefriend of Rocky. The two of them spend a lot of time together stargazing, talking about life, and telling how much they meant to each other. For them, it was love at first sight. So much so that they were together comforting each other when their cutie marks appeared at the same time. Rocky has also helped Purple with experiencing family by letting her stay with the Skies and introducing her to Wingshear and her family, who eventually adopted her. Category:Unicorns Category:Foals Category:OCs